


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by novaiya



Series: Birthday Drabbles [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: Despite the life you lived, your girlfriends were not gonna let you spend your birthday in some worn-out clothes and unbrushed hair. They take the matter in their own hands (literally) and make you look your best possible self for your special day.
Series: Birthday Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212200
Kudos: 2





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

You were dozing off against a tree, the evening sun warming up your skin and acting as a blanket. In your dreams, you were riding on a horse. Out of nowhere, it went up in the air, flying with you on top of it. It didn’t have wings, it was just flying on it’s own. You looked down and saw all of the heartlands below you. There was no fear as you rode your horse in the air, the two of you slicing through clouds and air. You could feel the two of you going higher and higher, higher until you were above the clouds, until-

A loud shout of your name pulled you out of your dream, and you jumped up, ready to pick up a gun and fight.

“There you are,” you heard Karen say as she approached you, Tilly, and Mary-Beth next to her.

“Wha-What?” you said, still stuck somewhere between reality and the dream world.

“We’ve been looking all over for you!” Mary-Beth exclaimed. “C’Mon,” she said, pulling you up by your hands and not giving you a moment to think or protest.

You were confused and disoriented, having been just pulled out of your horse-flying dream. The girls brought you to one of the wagons, sitting you down on a crate before surrounding you.

“What are you gals doing?” you said, finally somewhat awake.

“You really think we was gonna let you look like this,” Tilly said, pulling a crate to sit behind you. “On your birthday?”

“Huh?” all you said. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to be thankful or offended. You didn’t look too bad, you thought as you looked over your clothes. Sure, there was a hole on the bottom of your skirt, and maybe your blouse has lost its color after being washed too many times, but still.

“Molly, where the hell are ya?” Karen said, looking behind her.

“No need to shout,” Molly said as she approached the four of you.

With her, she brought a few cosmetic items; lipstick, powder, and other tins and powders.

Before long, all the girls were all over you. Tilly was behind you, working on your hair and trying out a style that she taught would look good on you. Molly, much to your surprise, stayed and applied the makeup herself, although not speaking much, being her usual self. 

Karen popped open a bottle of champagne, one that she said she stole a few weeks ago and has been hiding from the boys all this time just for your birthday. Mary-Beth borrowed Arthurs camera, and snapped a few pictures here and there, capturing a beautiful moment of calmness that was not often happening in the camp.

Even Ms.Grimshaw joined you for a few minutes, signing a song that all of you joined in on.

Just as your hair and makeup was being finished, Abigail came by.

“You got it?” Karen said.

“‘Course I got it, who do you think I am,” Abigail said.

“Good girl.”

As soon as your hair and makeup was finished, the girls started to undress you.

You didn’t have time to protest as they pulled off your boots, unbuttoned your blouse, and pulled down your skirt. Thankfully, most of the men of the camp were out or busy with their chores. The only person not doing anything was Uncle, but he was sleeping off last night’s drinks. 

After all your raggedy close were off, Abigail pulled a dress out of the bag she brought with her.

“Oh my god,” you said as you looked at it. 

It was stunning, something you only saw society women in Saint Denise wear, and something you only dreamed of one day wearing. You couldn’t help but tear up. Here you were, surrounded by these women, all of them doing everything to make you happy on your birthday. You were so thankful for them that the tears started to stream stronger.

“Ah, don’t cry, you’re gonna ruin the makeup,” Karen said.

You let out a chuckle, before it turned into a full blown laughter with the rest of the women joining you. All of them hugged you as you exchanged between laughing and crying. Finally, they started working on getting you into the dress.

You felt like you were at an expensive tailor as all the women worked on making sure the dress fit perfectly and sat exactly right. Finally, once the last of the ties were tied, they stepped away, admiring their work.

“Well look at you,” Miss Grimshaw said. “You look like a proper lady now.”

“If I was a man, I would bed you right this second,” Karen said, making everyone laugh.

Molly gave you her mirror, letting you look over the makeup she applied on you. You cheeks had more of a rosy tint to them, and so had your lips. Your brows were a bit darker, more defined, as well as your eyelids. You’ve never worn makeup before, but you liked it.

You then looked over the hairstyle that Tilly did on you. You couldn’t believe how she was able to make your hair look so full and voluminous without using any hair care products. 

“Girls,” you finally said after you finished admiring their work. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

All of them stood in front of you with a smile, even Molly. You felt an unmeasurable love for your girlfriends, who despite the life you were all living, came together to make you happy on your birthday.

“Don’t go start cryin’ again,” Abigail said. “Let’s celebrate!”

You didn’t have time to protest, not that you were going to, before you were once again whisked away, this time to the campfire, to drink, dance and sing and celebrate yet another year of your crazy life.

**Author's Note:**

> novaiya.tumblr.com


End file.
